


On Her Majesty's Secret Service

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thick of It (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The Thick of It/Sherlock cross over. Former spin doctor Malcolm Tucker is still very much behind the scenes in Her Majesty's Government, Mycroft finds his particular talents come in handy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Majesty's Secret Service

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea. I just really like the Sherlock!verse's version of Mycroft and think Malcolm would fit very well into his world.

Malcolm Tucker walked into his office and paused. He looked at the unassuming man in the immaculate three piece suit, leaning against his desk - umbrella within arms reach - and swore. "What the fuck do you want?" He slammed the papers he was carrying onto his desk and glared at the man.

"Charming." Mycroft Holmes replied, fiddling with his cufflink, "I had hoped we could be pleasant with each other.

"Is this something to do with that cunt Moriarty, or your psychopathic brother and his fuck toy?"

"He's a sociopath Malcolm," Mycroft gave him a pointed look, "there is a difference."

"Yeah well, whatever he is I have to clean up his fucking mess. I don't think you fucking appreciate how much trouble that little shit causes me."

"Her Majesty's Government appreciates everything you do, Malcolm. As," he took a step towards the former spin doctor and almost purred "do I." He held Malcolm's eye for a moment before reaching into his jacket pocket. "This...document..." he placed an envelope firmly onto the table and taped it briefly with his fingers, "is to be leaked ahead of tomorrow mornings papers. It contains certain intelligence that, if it were leaked, would cause significant problems for certain friends," Malcolm didn't like the way he said 'friends', "you understand of course."

Malcolm snorted, "darling I've been dealing with this shit since you were wanking off the prefects on the lacrosse field. I fucking understand."

"I will, of course, be particularly grateful." Mycroft gave him a dangerous smile as he picked up his umbrella and walked across the room. He turned back, one hand on the door. "Don't worry about Sherlock, I'll make sure he behaves."

"You've not done a fucking good job so far! I'm still mopping up the fallout from his fucking epic explosion of shit over in Dartmoor. There's still bits of MOD all over my fucking carpet."

"I'll give you the name of an especially discrete cleaning service. My love to Sam." With that he was gone.


End file.
